Two Blushing Pilgrims
by therecordwontstopskipping
Summary: For Isabel0329 "For My Valentine" Contest. Bella is quoting Juliet in a meadow one day, when a gorgeous stranger with bronze hair starts to quote the lines of Romeo. BellaxEdward, All Human
1. Chapter 1

_"For My Valentine"_

_A Twilight Love Story Contest_

_Title: Two Blushing Pilgrims_

_Rating: T_

_Pairing: BellaxEdward_

_Vampire or Human: Human_

_For more information please see contest details on manyafandom or isabel0329's profiles. _

_This is taking place during mid-July of 2006, by the way. _

_Disclaimer: SM owns everything. _

_--------------------------------_

_. . . .I've never told a lie,_

_and that makes me a liar,_

_I've never made a bet,_

_but we gamble with desire,_

_I've never lit a match,_

_with intent to start a fire,_

_but recently the flames,_

_are getting out of control. . ._

**_Jasey Rae, All Time Low_**

--------------------------------

I do it every month. I walk in the forest and come upon the most beautiful meadow I've ever seen. I stay there almost all day long saying the lines of Juliet, pretending that I'm simply a young girl caught up in the excitement of true love. But I'm not. I'm simply Bella Swan, seventeen years old, never been kissed. But that doesn't bother me. It may bother me when I get older, but for now, I'm happy the way I am.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch, and palm to palm is a holy palmers kiss."

I pause, as if Romeo is responding to me. I close my eyes and turn around in a circle in the center of the meadow.

"Ay, pilgram, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Oh, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou lest faith turns to despair."

My eyes fly open; I whirl around in alarm, only to see the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. He has on a pair of jeans, with a green button up shirt on over it. The sleeves are rolled up to expose his pale arms and I see that they're very muscular. His face is pale as his arms, and his bronze hair is a mess. I can see his emerald eyes glittering at me from the tree he is leaning on. I swallow nervously and start.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayer's sake."

He steps closer to me, his lips pulling up in a crooked grin. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips by thine my sin is purged."

He stands right in front of me and takes me in his arms. We start waltzing around the meadow, and I have to focus to remember my next line. I remember what happens next.

The man leans down and brushes his lips very gently across mine. I savor the feeling of my first kiss. Never in my wildest dreams have I imagined that this would happen. I close my eyes and the line comes to my lips without any trouble.

"Then have my lips the sin they took."

He laughs. We're still waltzing around the meadow to our own music. "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

I'm feeling bold from the kiss. I grin up at him. "You kiss by the book."

But there is no Nurse to interrupt us. I know what he's going to do a second before he does it. He captures my lips in a sweet soft kiss and I do nothing to stop him. In fact, I do the exact opposite; I wrap my hands around his neck to angle myself better. I have to stand on my tip toes because he towers over my 5'5. We break apart once it's obvious we have to breath.

"My name's Edward," he whispers against my lips.

I stare into his bright green eyes. "Bella."

Edward's crooked grin appears on his face again. "That means _beautiful_ in Italian. I must agree with that."

I blush.

I don't move away from him. "Who are you?"

He murmurs, "Edward Cullen at your service."

The names sounds familiar. Edward sees my confusion and answers my unasked question. "My father's Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor at the hospital. We just moved in a couple of days ago."

"Oh!" I say. "Jessica's been talking about you."

His brow furrows. "Jessica?"

"Well, she's not really my friend, but she's one of the town's biggest gossips," I say.

"That makes sense," Edwards mutters.

I smile at him. "In a town this small, everyone knows everything."

We break apart from each other at the same time and I sit down on the soft green grass. I sit down, facing Edward and the kiss floats into my head.

"Do you always do this?" I wonder out loud. I grab his palm and press mine to it. Edward's hand is huge.

"What?" he grins up at me. "Seduce beautiful girls with Shakespeare?"

I giggle, but shake my head. "No. Sneak up on innocent girls in the forest, scare the life out of them, and then kiss them without their permission."

Suddenly, he looks worried. "Oh! I'm sorry. I knew I should have made sure it was okay to kiss you, but I couldn't help it-"

I cut him off with my lips.

"I don't care," I say once I pull back. Edward looks a little dazed as he smiles at me. "I liked it."

"So did I," Edwards says.

I bite my lip and grin shyly at him. What happened to the timid, shy Bella Swan that walked into this meadow thirty minutes ago?

_She's gone_, I answer myself. _And she's never coming back._

-:-

"I'm turning eighteen in a month," Edwards says. His fingers trace patterns on my arm. "How old are you?"

I decide to have a little fun with him.

"I'm twelve."

He's horror struck. Edward pulls his hand back like my skin's on fire and it burned him.

"Twelve?" he croaks.

Hm. I wonder if I just gave him a heart attack.

I laugh and pull his hand back to me. "I'm only joking Edward. I'm seventeen."

Edwards sighs in relief. "Good. Because the things I want to do with you are not appropriate for a twelve year old."

And he bends his head down to kiss my lips once more.

I grin to myself as I kiss him. We seem to be doing a lot of that lately.

-:-

"I have a brother and sister. Alice is my twin sister, but we look nothing alike. Emmett's my older brother. He goes to University of Vermont." Edward says.

I sigh. "I would love to have a twin sister."

Edward laughs. "Not Alice. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she doesn't understand that I'm a guy, and I do not like make up or dresses."

I snicker. "Bad memories?"

Edward shudders. "Very bad memories. Emmett still laughs when he thinks about it. . . ."

"Poor Edward," I say jokingly.

Edward nods his head. "Yes, 'Poor Edward'! I was only five! Do you know how much that damaged my self esteem?"

I stifle a giggle.

-:-

"I've never had a boyfriend before," I admit to Edward.

"Neither have I."

I snicker, "I should hope you haven't."

"I mean, I've never had a girlfriend before, not that I've never had a boyfriend. Not that I have anything against gay people-"

"Shut up, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am."

-:-

The sun is setting, but I don't want to go. I stare into Edward's eyes and feel a spasm of panic. What if he never comes back? What if he isn't real, and this was all just some crazy wonderful dream I've had?

"I don't want to go home," I whisper towards him. I don't want to break the peace and serentity the meadow has right now.

"Neither do I," Edward agrees. "Maybe, you would like to meet my family?"

I bite my lips. "Oh, Edward, I'd love too, but Charlie is expecting me. Maybe, you can come over to my house and I can introduce you to Charlie?"

"I'd love to. Let me just call my parents to let them know that I'll be home late."

I smile at him. We start walking on the path that leads back to my car. I keep stumbling over falling branches and rocks, and about halfway back to my truck, Edward slings me on his back.

"Edward!"

He chuckles. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I roll my eyes. "I'm a bit heavier than you're average backpack."

Edward snorts. "I'll be okay."

I lean forward to see his face, and some of my brown hair falls into his eyes. I pull it back, but Edward smiles up at me. "You smell like. . . .freesia."

I giggle. "I'm going to take that as a complement."

Edward grabs one of my hands and places a kiss on my palm. "I meant it as a complement."

I rest my head against his shoulder. "Good."

-:-

Edward sits down in Charlie's seat at the dinner table and I can't help but laugh at the difference between the chair's usual seater, and Edward. Charlie is pretty good looking for his age, but Edward completely blows him out of the park.

"So, what's your middle name?" I ask him as I take out the chicken I was preparing.

"Anthony," he answers. "What's your name?"

"Marie. Because of my grandmother."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I sneak a glance at his eyes, and blush. Edward catches it.

"Why are you blushing?" Edward asks, curious.

I sigh. "Because, two hours ago, my favorite color was topaz. But now that I've seen your eyes, it's green."

Edward's silent. I turn away, my face burning in embarrassment. I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist, and I spin around in shock.

"That's good," he murmurs, "Because for some reason, my new favorite color is brown. A deep, rich, chocolate brown."

"You're such a sweet talker," I say, trying to hide the sudden pounding of my heart.

"And you love it."

-:-

"Dad, this is Edward." I look at Charlie nervously. "I met him today. He's one of Dr. Cullen's kids."

Edward holds a hand out. "Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen."

I explained what Charlie's job was before Charlie had showed up.

Charlie nods and takes Edward's hand. "Hello there, Edward. I was talking to your father before. Seems like a nice man." Charlie sits down and I bite my lip to keep the giggles in. He's sitting where Edward was just sitting. Oh, the differences.

I put the chicken down and everyone starts to eat. I relax a bit and release a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding in. This is going well.

So well, in fact, that within the next hour, Edward and Charlie are sitting next to each other on the couch screaming abuse at the poor referees of the football game.

I shake my head at them. Silly boys.

-:-

"This is my mother Esme, and this is my father, Carlisle. Mom, Dad, this is Bella."

I shyly shake their hands. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen."

Mrs. Cullen laughs. "Please, call me Esme."

"And call me Carlisle," Mr. Cullen says.

I bite my lip, but nod in agreement. "Only if you call me Bella."

We make small talk for a few minutes before Carlisle has to leave to go the hospital. I meet Alice and Emmett, and I get a guided tour from Edward. We end up in his room. For some reason, I feel completely safe with him, even though I had only met him barely two days ago. I lay down on his bed and rest my head on his chest. We are lying next to each other and I never want to leave. I virtually know nothing about him, but I don't care.

I sigh happily in the silence of the room.

"What's wrong?" Edward ask. He's cute when he's concerned.

I turn to smile at him. "Nothing." I say. "Everything's perfect.

-:-

**_Two Years Later, May 11, 2008_**

"It's a girl!"

I smile up at Edward and take the bundle of pink from the doctor who just assissted me in giving birth.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Cullen," Edward murmurs. I shiver; we've been married for almost a year now, but I still get unbearably happy when he calls me Mrs. Cullen.

"She's so beautiful, Edward," I whisper in awe. She has a shock of dark hair on top of her head that's I can see is already curly; I already see Charlie in her. She has the cutest little nose and rosy pink cheeks and I can't stop staring at her. She opens up her eyes and stares up at me. I gasp.

"She has your eyes, Edward!" It's the one thing I definitely wanted my baby to have; Edward's eyes. I fell in love with them, and they're so beautiful.

"What are we going to name her?" Edward asks me. I rip my adoring gaze from my baby --_my baby,_ I think. _It has a nice ring to it_-- and stare at him.

Oh, crap.

Names?

"What are we going to name her?" I echo. "Um. . . ." Our meeting pops into our head. "How about Juliet?"

Edward seems to be on the same wave length as me. "Juliet Cullen. It has a nice ring to it."

"What about her middle name?" I ask.

"How about Arianna?" Edward says cautiously.

I think about it.

_Juliet Arianna Cullen looked dazzling on the red carpet. . . ._

_Juliet Arianna Cullen has won six Oscars in one night. . . _

_Juliet Arianna Cullen has taken the world by storm. . . _

"I like it," I announce. I beam up at Edward. "I love it."

I drop a kiss on Juliet's tiny forehead as she closes her eyes again. I know that this is just the beginning.

---------------------------------

_I'm such a sap sometimes. _

_Anyway, I was sleeping one day, and I had this dream. I was in a meadow and I was quoting Romeo and Juliet, --that takes "I can do that in my sleep!" to a whole new level-- and this hot guy appears out of nowhere and started to say Romeo's lines. The first scene where they met, to be exact. The one in this story for those who haven't read Romeo and Juliet. _

_And then I heard about this contest and I was like, "What could happen?" _

_I know I'm not going to win, but I might as well try!_

_Review,  
therecordwonstopskipping_

_(Final Word Count --not sure if I need this or not. Can't hurt to be safe-- 2,202)_

_**EDIT: I found some things in here that were wrong and they bothered me, so I fixed them. Thank God for editting. Aha**._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, but this isn't an actual chapter. I'm debating on whether or not to make this a full blown story, going into more detail about what happens with Juliet, what happens before Juliet, and hell, even going into their past a bit.

I already have quite a few plot twist. . . .

But, I probably wouldn't post the story until Ali Di Angel is finished. It's like, maybe a little bit under half way? But, don't worry my lovelies, I'll be writing this. I just won't post it until I have changed "In Progress" to "Complete'' on the story page.

Anyway, that brings me to the point of why I'm writing this.

As you all (should) know, this is for a contest. For My Valentine Contest to be exact. And I kinda just want to see how many votes I can get.

So, go to here:

.net/u/457649/manyafandom

And vote.

At the time I'm writing this, I have three votes.

And the lead one has somewhere around 76.

--grinning-- It's an easy victory, as you can tell.

. . . . .--snickering-- I know I'm not going to win. I'm not that crazy. Aha!

Anyway, I just want to see how many votes I got.

Review, --Well, review _and_ vote--  
therecordwontstopskipping


	3. Chapter 3

Today is February 15th.

AKA, the day the voting for the For My Valentine Contest ending.

And Two Blushing Pilgrims got. . . .

--drum roll please--

10 votes!

--crowd goes wilds-

I came in 23/24th place out of. . . 55, I think? Eh, whatever. I'm not sure. But I feel proud of my little itty bitty story. At least 10 people liked it.

Just wanted to say thank you and annonce the results.

And the reason why I came in 23/24th place? It's in alphabetical order. So I came in either 23 or 24th place.

Now, all's been said and done, so let's party!


End file.
